


What You Find on the Internet

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Boredom, Gen, Home Alone, Humor, Hybrids, Internet, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Porn Video, Science Experiments, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse is bored at home.  So she decides to check Megatron's laptop for something to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Find on the Internet

 

Being around the house for so long by her only made Eclipse want to explore more.

 

But after having gone through the whole house, the restricted land Megatron had gotten for her to run around, and most of the books in the library, she had finally turned to something else to ease her boredom.

 

Her friend's computer.

 

She didn't know how to work it that well, but she had watched him work on it enough that she was able to figure out how to turn it on and get to the 'Internet', that thing that allowed Megatron to look up lots of cool stuff.

 

So she had gotten the computer on and the Internet up.  But now what?

 

Out of curiosity, she tried looking up places she wanted to go to.  That was fun.  And she could have been on them all day looking up more and more about these places all over the world.

 

But then something ticked at her.  She knew a little bit about the other experiments and all, but it begged the question whether there was something else like them in the world.

 

Hence, she typed in 'bunny girl' into the search engine.

 

Her search had turned up to these girls dressed like bunnies and in frustration, she turned kept looking through the different options.  Until she pressed a certain link that brought her to some weird site...

 

It took her a few minutes to realize that her hand was under her dress rubbing herself when she saw another one of those girls in bunny costumes being bent over a table and being fucked by two guys.  Over and over.  Her pussy in plain site to be seen as their cocks went in and out.  And even her ass and her mouth.

 

Eclipse couldn't help but to click the next recommended video when it was offered.  And when Megatron finally came home and found his little experiment at his computer, he was actually lost for words seeing her masturbate to the sight of women being fucked like dogs on the computer screen.

 

He would learn after this to childproof the computer as well.

 

END


End file.
